


Уроки сопротивления

by Contesina



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл из трех историй, где Грейс учится выживать и убивать, чтобы выжить. Камео Джона в третьей главе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Наследие

Перед тем, как пойти на операцию вместе с Грейс, Алисия долго сидит в ванной комнате. Ее мутит, руки трясутся, и она с третьего раза попадает в ножны. Но Грейс вчера исполнилось четырнадцать, и откладывать больше нельзя — скоро будет слишком поздно.

Сегодня она специально выбирает не слишком значительного чиновника, одного из тех сенаторов в отставке, что на прошлой неделе разговаривали с ней на благотворительном приеме. Сенатор не очень могуществен, он лишь в дальнем родстве с Властителем Нового Света, и его не так быстро хватятся — все знают, что он любит долго наслаждаться жертвой в уединении, где-нибудь в доме на озере. Поэтому Алисия рассчитывает, что его найдут дня через три, когда тело немного разложится. Можно помочь разложению, но это опасно, так как раствор пришлось использовать совсем недавно, и случай наделал шуму. Нельзя рисковать первым убийством, которое совершит ее дочь.

Она подробно рассказывала Грейс, куда и как наносить удар, чертила схемы и тут же сжигала листы с нарисованным, показывала на себе и говорила, что главное — не думать, не слышать, не поддаваться. Но Грейс еще ребенок, и не ее вина, что ей страшно. И Алисия панически боится, что даже дряхлому сенатору хватит сил, чтобы выиграть время и убить ее дочь. Она отомстит, но разве это будет утешением?

Утешением будет, если Грейс проживет долго и сумеет избежать интереса Древних. А для этого ей нужно перестать увлекаться религией и задавать на уроках в школе слишком много вопросов. И еще надо научиться убивать этих чудовищ.

Потомственные убийцы Древних не живут слишком долго, срок Алисии уже подходит, ей сорок три, но это вполне прилично, большинство не дотягивает до сорока, едва успев передать знание о сопротивлении детям. Единицы живут дольше, только Диана и Курт умудрились дожить почти до шестидесяти, и они до сих пор убивают, на их счету два племянника Властителя, они самые разыскиваемые в стране и третьи в мире после двух сумасшедших англичан, но Алисия не надеется на такое долголетие для Грейс. Пусть будет хоть сорок, думает она, в нашем больном порабощенном мире этого вполне достаточно. А если при этом Грейс еще и прекратит существование нескольких Древних, Алисии больше нечего желать. Только умереть первой.

Когда сенатор выходит в сад, Алисия беззвучно набрасывает на него удавку из тончайшей лески. Сенатор грузно ворочается и хрипит, слабо выбрасывает щупальца, и Грейс на мгновение замирает перед ним, готовая погрузиться в его зрачки и подчиниться. Но Алисия дергает удавку, вызывая у Древнего стон, и Грейс встряхивает головой, сжимает кинжал и со всей силы вонзает его в артерию — почти не глядя, куда попала. Зеленоватая жидкость брызжет ей на лицо, но Грейс держит кинжал, погружает еще глубже, поворачивает его, и наконец сенатор оседает на землю.

Алисия отирает дочери лицо рукавом и на секунду обнимает ее за плечи.

— Грейс, — говорит она. — Он не человек. Запомни. А теперь помоги мне выпотрошить тело.

Грейс в шоке и двигается медленно, но послушно отрезает щупальца, повторяя движения Алисии.  
Они осторожно затаскивают тушу под дерево и бросают туда же отрезанные части и внутренности. Грейс обтирает кинжал о траву.

— Молодец, — замечает Алисия. — Уходим.

Самое сложное в их деле — не убить, а не попасться после убийства. В переулке возле дома Алисия снимает футболку с капюшоном, запихивает ее под широкое платье, надевает очки с сильными диоптриями. Теперь Грейс ведет ее за руку, словно слепую, на Грейс появился яркий шарф, который они сегодня же сожгут.

Через две улицы их ждет разбитая машина с замазанным грязью номером.

— Порядок? — коротко спрашивает Уилл и после кивка Алисии медленно выезжает со стоянки.

Скоро Уилл будет возить и Грейс тоже, думает Алисия, и эта мысль приносит облегчение. Спутники убийц живут дольше, а Грейс понадобится поддержка первые несколько лет. Уилл знает, где можно спрятаться и переждать, у него есть несколько знакомых судей, сочувствующих сопротивлению, он поможет Грейс встать на ноги, пока она не научится всему – если Алисия не успеет ее научить.

Грейс сидит, прислонившись к ее плечу, по ее лицу бегут слезы, но она не всхлипывает. Алисия целует ее в макушку и осторожно снимает яркий шарф. Назад дороги нет.


	2. Занятие по биологии

— А Зак тоже станет убивать?

Уилл не отвечает, осторожно объезжая грузовик. Неподалеку стоит полицейская машина, не следует привлекать внимания. Конечно, если их остановят, то Уилл быстро отделается от полицейских. Протянет купюру и сально ухмыльнется, и полицейский их отпустит, Грейс уже видела, как он так делал. Уиллу верят — из-за бродяжки-подростка, которую изображает Грейс, никто не будет суетиться, даже если ей на вид меньше четырнадцати лет. На Грейс старая вязаная шапочка, волосы неопрятно свисают, закрывая уши, а под глазом старательно наведенный синяк, на который ушли тени из маминой косметички. Волноваться не о чем, они спокойно проезжают пост.

— Нет, — говорит Уилл, — он не годится. Слишком искренний. Он не выдержит.

Грейс кивает. Да, Зак не сможет убить Древнего осторожно, выдаст себя.

— А спутником?

Уилл качает головой.

— Тоже вряд ли, но посмотрим. Ты права, нужен кто-то на смену, если меня схватят. — Он еле заметно улыбается. — Ты быстро взрослеешь.

Грейс пожимает плечами и тоже слегка улыбается в ответ.

— Мама сказала, что так надо.

Она прижимается лбом к стеклу. Грейс чувствует себя такой взрослой. Две недели назад она убила своего первого Древнего — с маминой помощью, два дня назад убила сама — Уилл наблюдал с крыши, но не смог бы вмешаться, если что-то пошло бы не так, а потом пошла в школу на первый урок. Первым уроком была биология, и Грейс не могла удержаться от нервного смеха над трупом лягушки. Все так странно.

Уилл трогает ее за плечо.

— Не заснула?

Сегодня вечером у нее тоже урок, только тайный. Доктор Каннинг обучает ее биологии Древних. Он же поставляет маме раствор, разъедающий останки, и как раз надо пополнить запасы. Мама поехала бы с ней, но сегодня работает допоздна.

Уилл ведет ее по темному подвальному коридору в морг. У входа в лабораторию их встречает доктор Каннинг, потирая дергающиеся руки. У него неизлечимая мышечная болезнь, из-за которой все считают его безобидным архивариусом в госпитале, забывая о когда-то блестящей карьере хирурга. Он смешной, пожимает ей руку.

— Заходите, Грейс, Уилл, у меня есть чай, сюда, осторожнее… Нет, Грейс, тут не валяются трупы, я все прибрал — шучу. Присаживайся.

Он сметает в ящик стола книги, освобождая место для чашки и пепельницы. На столе уже стоит банка из-под краски, в которую Грейс два дня тому собрала отрезанные концовки щупалец и кишки из убитого Древнего. С кишками пришлось помучиться, пальцы ее почему-то не слушались, а ножом туда было нельзя, чтобы не порвать, мама на этом настаивала, пришлось вырывать наугад, и плоть под пальцами противно чавкала. Грейс целый день хотелось мыть руки.

Уилл читает пришедшую смску и мрачнеет. Остановив доктора Каннинга, который возится с печеньем у шкафчика, он что-то шепчет тому на ухо, и Грейс разбирает только «сына Элсбет… забрали». Она знает только одну Элсбет, тоже адвоката, но та не заслуживает жалости.

Доктор Каннинг, кажется, озабочен, но быстро приходит в себя и улыбается.

— Я за тобой заеду через час, ладно? — спрашивает Уилл, и Грейс кивает, не требуя объяснений. Мама сразу сказала, что чем меньше она знает о действиях других, тем лучше. Меньше людей погибнет, если кого-то из них схватят, и мучить будут тоже меньше.

Доктор Каннинг провожает его взглядом до дверей, спохватывается и неловко ставит блюдце с печеньем на край стола. Грейс удерживает его от падения.

— Спасибо, дорогая. Пей чай, контрабанда из Китая, — полушутя говорит он. Грейс нравится чай, в прошлый раз она выпила две чашки, не заметив, и сейчас с удовольствием делает большой глоток.

— Твоя работа, да? — в том же тоне спрашивает он, заглядывая внутрь банки. — Прекрасно, прекрасно. Итак, смотри, — он вытаскивает щупальце. — Вот здесь, на самом кончике, у этого вида спрятана небольшая игла. Она может жалить и после смерти, где-то в течение получаса, поэтому осторожно. Мы тебя, конечно же, спасем, если успеем с противоядием, но выздоравливать будешь долго, да и симптомы характерные, могут заподозрить. Яд и есть составная часть нашего разъедающего раствора, поэтому каждый раз, как выпадает случай, лучше отрезать и принести мне. А сейчас надень перчатки, извини, придется повозиться.

Грейс надевает перчатки и под внимательным взглядом доктора выковыривает иглу и выдавливает капли яда в подставленную пробирку. Он нюхает яд и кивает.

— Годится. Запомни, яд можно использовать в течение трех дней после смерти, затем самостоятельно он, как бы это сказать... протухает.

Грейс хихикает, доктор тоже.

— Бери печеньку, не стесняйся, — доктор, уже сняв перчатки, с удовольствием хрустит песочным печеньем и придвигает ей блюдце. — Сколько щупальцев у этого вида?

— Десять, семь самостоятельных, три вспомогательных.

— Молодец. Это самый распространенный в Иллинойсе, у других меньше.

— А я еще видела два… отростка, наверное. Похожие на щупальца, только из шеи.

Доктор Каннинг, кажется, краснеет.

— Ээээ… Грейс, это не щупальца. Это, скажем так… реакция на тебя. Думаю, ему нравились, м-м…очень юные девушки.

Грейс захлебывается чаем. Доктор похлопывает ее по спине.

— Ты правильно сделала, что не стала их трогать. Мама говорила, к чему приводит попадание на кожу их семенной жидкости?

Научными словами это выходит не так отвратительно.

— Сильные ожоги.

— Правильно. И если ты видишь такую реакцию, убивать надо сразу же. Не ждать подходящего момента, сразу засаживать нож в артерию. Ожоги сходят годами.

Грейс поднимает на него глаза. Доктор смотрит на нее с бесконечным сожалением.

— Прости нас, — говорит он тихо. — Мы жестоки с тобой. Ты еще ребенок.

— Уже нет, — отвечает она и утыкается лбом ему в рукав, но не плачет. — Какой же я ребенок, если убила двух существ?

Доктор Каннинг неловко гладит ее по плечу.

— Давайте вы меня лучше научите, как делать это быстро, — продолжает она. — Мама уже многое объяснила, но я хочу быть лучшей. Чтобы не кривиться, когда ихор попадает на лицо или когда надо вытаскивать вам кишки для опытов.

— Ты совсем как Алисия, — восхищенно говорит доктор и вздыхает с облегчением. — Конечно.

Грейс улыбается. Ненависть к Древним у нее в крови, мама была права. Теперь мама будет хвалить ее не за оценки в школе, а за правильное убийство. Ничего не будет как раньше, но больше Грейс об этом не жалеет.


	3. Упражнение в убийстве

— Добрый день.

Навстречу ей поднимается невысокий мужчина с седыми волосами и протягивает руку, как взрослой.

— А вы тот самый?.. — спрашивает Грейс как восторженная девочка-фанатка и заливается краской.

— Тот самый, похоже, — с улыбкой отвечает он. — Если ты имеешь в виду, что я Джон Ватсон.

— Ага, — отвечает Грейс. — Ой. То есть мама сказала, что мы пойдем вместе с хирургом, но я думала, что почему-то решил пойти доктор Каннинг…

Доктор Ватсон заговорщически ей подмигивает.

— Он рвался, но ты же понимаешь. Кстати, называй меня Джон.

Грейс кивает. Вчера мама рассказала ей об операции, волнуясь и поджимая губы. Нужно изобразить семью, чтобы подобраться к секретарю властителя Нового Света. Другого случая может не быть, Селеста параноик и редко выходит из покоев в Вашингтоне, но в Чикаго она немного расслабляется, и ее связывает странная дружба с консортом-человеком. Мама сказала, что поскольку Селеста принадлежит к редкому виду, то будут убивать не они, а хирург. И заодно нужно забрать у нее какой-то амулет.

Они в кабинете при морге, Джон достает из стола несколько листков бумаги и вытаскивает из кармана ручку.

— Я возьму на себя основную часть, тебе с Алисией нужно отвлечь ее внимание и усыпить подозрения Элсбет.

— Мама рассказала про план, — говорит Грейс.

— Да, но я хочу тебя подготовить на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Селеста принадлежит к редкому виду Древних, ее не убьешь одним ударом. Смотри, — он резкими штрихами рисует существо, — у нее нет артерий на поверхности…

Он изрисовывает еще два листа, делая пометки неразборчивым почерком, подробно объясняет, потом аккуратно сжигает бумаги над пепельницей. И лишь после этого Грейс решается задать мучающий ее вопрос.

— А людей нам тоже нужно убивать, если понадобится? Например, Элсбет?

Джон еле заметно передергивает плечом и отводит на секунду глаза. Об Элсбет Тассиони в Чикаго ходят мрачные легенды. Она добровольный консорт губернатора Иллинойса, брата властителя Нового Света. Она иногда появляется в мамином офисе, и тогда все сидят тихо и стараются ей не попадаться на глаза, говорят, что те, кто ей не понравился, исчезают, а потом их тела находят на свалках, разорванные в клочья. Все знают, что во дворце она держит свору японских бойцовских собак.

— Нет, — наконец отвечает Джон. — Только в крайнем случае. Мы убиваем чудовищ, но всегда даем второй шанс людям. Мало кто служит Древним по доброй воле, они владеют умами людей. Поэтому не трогай Элсбет, если она не попытается на тебя напасть.

Их разговор прерывается стуком в дверь. Джон открывает, и в комнату заходит мама. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Джон уже лежал бы на полу кусочками, думает Грейс. Маме страшно не нравится эта затея с прикрытием.

— Я готова, — говорит она ледяным голосом.

— Я тоже, — отзывается Грейс и берет ее за руку. Алисия сжимает ей пальцы так, что почти больно.

— Тогда нужно выступать, миссис Флоррик, — отвечает Джон, игнорируя ее враждебность. — Через полчаса Селеста будет возле фабрики.

 

Селеста оказывается сильнее, чем они думали. Одной из рук она выбивает у Грейс нож, и Джону удается удержать Селесту от удара, только со всей силы засадив ей в плечо скальпель. Алисия несколькими точными движениями отправляет Элсбет в стенку, но на это уходит несколько секунд, и Селеста снова собирается для удара. Грейс не глядя бьет ее ногой куда-то в туловище, и это инстинктивное движение ее спасает — Селеста отшатывается, Джон успевает провернуть скальпель, и зеленая жидкость заливает ему рубашку, а Грейс хватает нож и делает так, как Джон рисовал — с размаху режет точно посредине груди. Порез неглубокий, но этого, кажется, достаточно для начала. Джон вытаскивает скальпель и быстро углубляет разрез, а мама успевает схватить Селесту за голову. Та хрипит, но уже не сопротивляется.

— Нам нужны глаза? — спрашивает она.

— Да, — отрывисто бросает Джон. — Но только после смерти, сейчас они ядовиты. Держи ее, не отпускай. Грейс, возьми. — Он передает ей скальпель. — Иссеки ей сердце, как я показывал.

Это не сердце на самом деле, но так удобнее называть. Доктор Каннинг собирается поставить на нем опыт. Сердце находится под мышкой, Грейс очень неудобно резать. Она старается не думать. Там толстая кожа, разрезать маленькими полосками, оттянуть, дать ихору стечь, снова разрезать края отверстия, нащупать сердце — вообще-то это комок чего-то, больше похожего на печенку, — и пальцами по одному оторвать мышцы. Опять ей будет это сниться.

Грейс вытягивает сердце и делает мелкие частые надрезы по краям, держа его на ладони. Ихор сочится между пальцев. Она поднимает глаза на маму, и та нервно ей улыбается.

Джон вытаскивает из живота Селесты темную коробку, покрытую слизью, — кажется, это амулет, — и констатирует смерть. Остальное занимает не больше минуты – мама вырезает Селесте глаза, они складывают добычу и скальпели в большой пакет и вытирают руки. Элсбет все еще лежит у стены без сознания, и Джон прижимает ей к лицу платок.

— Хлороформ и еще кое-что, — объясняет он. — Старое проверенное средство.

— Она запомнила наши лица? — спрашивает Грейс уже в кузове грузовика.

Алисия и Джон быстро переглядываются.

— Вряд ли, — осторожно говорит Джон. — У нас была хорошая маскировка.

Грейс думает, что самая лучшая маскировка не может настолько изменить маму, чтобы ее не узнала Элсбет, а значит, ей что-то недоговаривают, но решает пока не допытываться. Мысли и так путаются. Ей бы думать о том, что она копалась во внутренностях Древнего, и снова начнутся кошмары, но вместо этого она думает: мама сказала, что все будет хорошо, и она познакомилась с Джоном Ватсоном, и ей уже не очень страшно, а сейчас они едут к доктору Каннингу, и если верны рассказы об этих двух англичанах, то там будет Шерри Верне, и она с ним познакомится. Напряжение отпускает ее, и Грейс прислоняется к маме и засыпает. И кошмары ей не снятся.


End file.
